


The 29 Year-Old Virgin

by madame_meretrix (laisserais)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disability, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/pseuds/madame_meretrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>The 29 Year-Old Virgin</b><br/>~5k, <strike>schmoop</strike> not schmoop, but with some nice elements in it, J2, Rated R. Jared's in a wheelchair and Jensen's a physical therapist. Jared's a virgin, but not for much longer.<br/><b>Warning</b>: Reader Discretion Advised. Jared is potentially an unreliable narrator. This story contains ambiguity. You might not like it.<br/><b>Prompt</b>: <i> having been confined to a wheelchair his entire life, jared is painfully shy and hasn't had any sexual experiences even though he's nearing thirty. that starts to change when he meets jensen. innocent!jared and lots of description would be great.</i> Was originally filled <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=4082521#t4082521">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 29 Year-Old Virgin

  


* * *

  


  
**The 29 Year-Old Virgin**   


"Let me get the door for you." The voice is nice, and Jared looks up from an even nicer crotch to smiling green eyes. He's usually irritated by offers of help, but today he's in too good a mood.

"Thanks," he says, and wheels through the door. "Guess the automatic door opener is busted."

"Guess so," says the cute guy. He's wearing a suit, so Jared guesses he isn't going to physical therapy. There's a lot of different offices in this building, but Jared feels oddly disappointed.

They wait at the elevator in semi-awkward silence. When it opens Cute Guy lets him go first. Jared prefers to believe that he's being chivalrous, not a clueless jerk who infantilizes everyone with a disability. All the same, he hits the button for the tenth floor before the guy can ask.

"Hey, I'm going to the tenth floor, too," says the guy.

"Oh yeah? Dr. Ferris is awesome. I see her twice a month."

"Yeah? I have an interview with her. I'm kind of nervous."

Jared's pulse quickens. He might see the guy again. "No reason to be, man. She's really sweet. Are you interviewing to be a therapist?"

"Yeah. I'm Jensen."

"Jared," Jared says, and offers his hand. When Jensen shakes it, he has a firm grip, and he's still smiling like he genuinely means it.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck," says Jared softly. He'd really like to see Jensen again.

*

As Dr. Ferris is doing her routine, Jared asks her, "So, you're hiring a new therapist?"

She looks up at him and smiles. "Yeah, how'd you know about that?"

Jared shrugs. "I met a candidate in the lobby. He seems really nice. And qualified."

Dr. Ferris laughs. "Well, an endorsement from you can't hurt. You're my best patient."

Jared spends the rest of his appointment blushing.

*

When Jared goes to the doctor two weeks later, he's itchy where his button-down shirt rubs against his neck. He checks his hair in the mirrored elevator doors and pops another stick of gum. Yeah, he doesn't know for sure if Jensen got the job, but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the possibility of it. He dressed up extra-nice today, just in case.

He's waiting in the reception area when he sees Jensen. He smiles like a crazy person and tries to tone it down, but it's hard, because Jensen's smiling right back at him.

"Hey," says Jensen. "Good to see you again, Jared."

Holy cow, he remembered Jared's name! Jared's hands are sweaty. He opted not to wear his fingerless gloves, because they didn't go with his outfit. His hands slip on the wheels and he almost eNds up running Jensen's feet over.

"Hi. Oh shit, sorry." Jensen's laughing and Jared is completely mortified.

"Don't worry about it. Kind of a hazard of the job."

"Right. Right! Hey, congratulations. Told you Dr. Ferris was awesome."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool."

Jared runs out of things to say, and kind of stares. Jensen's wearing a white lab coat over a sweater and slacks. He looks really professional. "So um--"

"Hey, so--" Jensen stops, and motions for Jared to go first.

Trouble is, he has no idea what he was going to say. "Um." The first thing that pops into his head is, "Are you from around here?"

Jensen raises an eyebrow. Jared's such a dork. "Little ways up north, actually."

Jared nods. "That's cool," he says and wishes he hadn't shown up early after all. His shirt itches and if he hadn't been early, he wouldn't be failing at this conversation.

Jensen's leaning against the reception desk. He says, "So, I'm still kind of new to the neighborhood, and I was wondering if you could recommend any place for lunch."

"Uh, yeah. There's a place I usually go right after this, it's just down the block. Do you like sandwiches?"

Does he like _sandwiches_? Seriously? He'd smack himself if it wouldn't make things even more awkward.

"Totally. Sandwiches are great." Jensen bites his lip. He's hugging a bunch of folders to his chest. "So. I get a break right around the time you're done with your appointment. Would you mind if I tagged along with you?"

Jared's stomach does a swoopy roll. He stutters, and then manages to say, "That would be cool. I'll meet you back here?"

"Sounds awesome," says Jensen.

Jared is so distracted in his session that Dr. Ferris makes a joke about it. Jared barely listens.

*

At lunch Jared doesn't eat very much. He can't, he's too nervous. But Jensen is totally amazing. He's funny and he's smart and Jesus, smoking hot. Jared tries very very hard not to do anything embarrassing like choke on water or smear ketchup in his hair. Both of which he's actually done in the past.

Jensen either doesn't notice what a huge dork he is, or he's being nice, because it becomes a regular thing. Twice a month they get lunch after Jared's appointment. Jared finds himself thinking of Jensen at odd moments during the week. He'll look up and realize he's smiling, thinking of something funny Jensen had said. Once at the grocery store he'd caught himself wondering what kind of food Jensen likes to eat, besides sandwiches. That's when he'd sternly reminded himself to cool it. After all, it's not like they're dating or anything. Even if Jensen was into guys, which Jared has no idea about, the chances of him wanting to date _Jared_ were slim to none.

Jensen runs marathons, for chrissakes. There's no way he'd be interested in someone who can't even walk.

*

A couple of months after they start eating lunch together, Jensen asks if he can get Jared's email address. "There's this hilarious video of a kitten attacking itself in the mirror, and I can't really do it justice, you just have to watch it for yourself. What's your email address, I'll forward it."

Jared scolds his heart for leaping up and dancing a jig. Cat spam is not a sign of true and everlasting love. It's not even a hint of a sign.

*

They talk almost daily after that, usually just silly links and stuff on youtube, but Jared finds himself smiling more often. He practically floats through his day, and things that used to be hard he finds himself kind of enjoying.

Like, for instance, taking the bus. They barely meet the ADA requirement for accessibility, and they never run on time. Jared has to plan an extra hour to get anywhere, all because the bus is completely unreliable. Plus, it's loud and smelly, and whenever Jared gets on, someone groans and mutters that the retard is going to make them late.

Jared's not retarded, and he sometimes thinks about explaining that, but he never does.

Today the bus is twenty minutes late, making Jared late for work, but he doesn't mind. He spends the extra time thinking about how he's got to find something to top the link Jensen had sent this morning. It involved hobbits and cats with lasers. It's going to be tough.

*

After lunch one day, Jensen suggests they go across the street to the park.

"You don't have to go back to work?" Jared asks.

"Uh," Jensen shakes his head, and he's blushing. Jared's intrigued. "Actually, today's my day off."

"But you--" And when he gets it, something hot blooms in his chest. "You mean you came in just to see me?" It's almost too incredible to believe.

Staring at the sidewalk, Jensen nods. "Yeah?"

A flock of butterflies rise up in his belly, and they're all singing hosannas. He's speechless for a second. And then, mouth dry, he says, "Sure, let's go to the park."

And they do. There's a fountain with little kids sailing boats. They walk around the perimeter. Jared tries to act like it's no big deal.

But it _is_ a big deal. Jared doesn't have very many friends, and Jensen...he'd like Jensen to be more, but even just as a friend, someone who'd go out of their way to hang out? It's pretty fucking cool. Because Jensen is awesome.

Halfway through their second turn around the fountain, Jensen says, "Actually, I have a confession. Sam's been giving me Tuesdays off for a while."

Jared nods slowly, processing this. The giddy feeling is starting to turn sour with panic. As much as he has a massive crush on Jensen, and as much as he'd theoretically like for the feeling to be mutual, the potential for it actually happening is almost crushing in its weight. First of all, Jensen's too perfect to be real.

And secondly, there's the fact that he's a twenty-nine year old virgin. If he actually gets Jensen in bed, he wouldn't have a clue what to do with him.

Finally, he says, "So...you've been coming in on your day off to hang out with me?"

Jensen stops walking and looks down at him. "Yeah, pretty much." Jared notices he's fidgeting. It's strangely calming.

"You know," he says, bravely. "We could hang out somewhere besides my doctor's office."

0D

Jensen laughs. "I guess we could, huh? Would you, uh, would you be interested in that?"

"I think I would," he says, and smiles. Because whatever else might or might not happen, it's true.

*

He'd agreed to meet Jensen on Friday night at an Italian restaurant. Getting ready beforehand, he almost calls to cancel half a dozen times, and by the time he gets there-late, because the bus sucks like none other-and sees Jensen standing expectantly on the sidewalk, the anxiety welling up is almost a tsunami. He should turn around and leave now, before the inevitable calamity happens.

Jensen walks to the corner to meet him, smiling big. "Hey, you made it."

Jared musters up a matching smile, saying, "Yeah, sorry I'm late."

"Should we go in?"

And the thing of it is, there are too many variables here, and Jared can't face rejection again. Not after so many times. And especially not from Jensen. His fear of the unknown outweighs his fear of humiliation and he blurts out, "Is this a date? Because I don't even know if you're into guys or whatever, but I have a really big crush on you. And I hope it is." He sucks in a breath, blows it out. "A date, I mean."

They're on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. Jared watches the hostess greet a couple just walking in. It's unseasonably warm for this time of year. He can hear birds chirping. The stunning silence goes on forever.

And then Jensen's kneeling down beside him. "Yes," he says.

"...Yes, what?"

"To all of it. This is, or I was hoping it would be, a date. And yes, I'm into guys, and yes, I'm into you, Jared." And his eyes crinkle at the corners when he grins.

And then Jared laughs, because the world is beautiful and he's a complete dork and Jensen _likes_ him. Miracles never cease.

"Well, cool, then. We should probably get in there before they give away our table."

*

There are many dates. Jared shows Jensen all of his favorite places in town and Jensen finds new and interesting things to do together. Once, he convinces Jared to go roller skating. When the clerk looks askance at Jared's chair, Jensen says, "Are you really going to forbid full and equal access based on a disability?"

The clerk is only a kid and he rolls his eyes, passing them through. Jared can't believe how brazen Jensen is. He says, "Is that true? Is it illegal to ban wheelchairs from roller rinks?"

Jensen shrugs, pulling on a skate. "I have no idea. But if it isn't, it should be. Come on," he says, wheeling Jared's chair over the bump between carpet and rink.

He lets go after that, and it occurs to Jared: Jensen has never once offered to push Jared's chair. It's a manual one, so there are a lot of times they have to stop walking if Jared needs to use his hands for something else. Jensen had always paused and waited, apparently content to be on Jared's timetable. It's been months, but this is the first time Jared's ever noticed it. Most people will just push his chair without even asking.

It's kind of awesome that Jensen hasn't done that. He remembers the first day they met, when he thought Jensen might be one of those insensitive but well-meaning guys who tried to do everything for people in wheelchairs. He was completely wrong, and he's happy about it. "Hey," he says, catching up to Jensen. "You know, you can push me if you want."

Jensen looks over at him, unsteady on his feet. "You want me to?"

"I don't know," Jared says. "I mean, I get why you don't, and thank you for that, but it's got to be annoying, always waiting around for me to catch up."

"In my experience," he says with a grin that lights a fire in Jared's belly. "It's always worth waiting for you, Jared."

Jared coughs to cover his impulse to lick Jensen. He says, "Well, if you want to, you can."

"Thanks. Actually, you mind if I hang on to you now? I'm not so good on these things."

"I noticed. Why'd we come here if you can't skate?"

"Just because I'm not good at something doesn't mean it isn't fun to try. Besides, you make it look easy."

Jared laughs. "You just wanted to see what it was like to walk a mile in my shoes."

Jensen grins, grabbing hold of the back of Jared's chair, and they fly around the rink, past kids with moms and old ladies in rhinestones. It's an awesome afternoon.

*

But like all good things, it comes to an end. They're out in the parking lot when Jensen says, "I'd like to kiss you."

He says it quietly, hands tucked into his pockets, just walking along beside Jared. Jared's good mood fades, replaced by anxiety.

After a beat, Jensen continues. "I mean, if you don't want to, I...that's cool."

Jared stops. He turns to face Jensen and tries to figure out a way to explain it. "I do want that. I want that a lot, actually, but."

Jensen's smiling, bending down and getting nearer. Reflexively, Jared backs up. "But, wait. I don't. I can't--" he breaks off, shaking his head. Jensen's look goes from puzzled to hurt, and Jared reaches out a hand, which Jensen takes tentatively. Jared squeezes it, looking for reassurance.

"I've never done it before." He says it quietly, half-hoping Jensen won't hear him.

But, of course, he does. "Never done what?"

They're in a parking lot, in the sun, with kids running and shouting all around them. It isn't exactly how Jared pictured this going. "I've never." He takes a deep breath. "I've never kissed anyone before."

Jensen's still holding his hand, and he blinks, then crouches down next to Jared's chair, squeezing tight. "Okay," he says. "So...not here, then. Do you want to go back to my place?"

Oh God. Oh God, of course he does. He is, after all, a red blooded American male, with almost thirty years of pent-up lust inside of him. But _Oh God_ he can't. He can't do it. Jensen's looking at him with what seems, to Jared, like pity, and he can't.

"Um," he says.

Jensen squeezes his hand and starts to stand up. The moment is slipping away and Jared knows, he _knows_ that if he doesn't grab Jensen right now and kiss the life out of him, Jensen will probably never see him again because he's a freak and a cripple and a fucking virgin, so he pulls on Jensen's hand until Jensen lands in his lap and he kisses him.

It's awkward. The angle is wrong and Jensen's mouth is open in surprise. Also, Jared mostly misses, getting a mouthful of Jensen's cheek.

But Jensen gets the hint anyway, and then they're kissing for real. He's still in Jared's lap, and he brings an arm up around, cradles Jared's head in his hand. God, it's so fucking good.

Jared has his eyes closed and he's trying to mimic back everything that Jensen's doing. A soft tease of his bottom lip, a gentle bite, and then Jensen's tongue is sliding along his. It feels different from what Jared expected. In the movies, lovers' mouths slot together, and then pull apart with lots of tongue. It looks so well choreographed. This kiss, with Jensen taking the lead, is hot and a little bit scary, like Jared has no idea where it's going, or where it'll end up. But he likes it. It's the feeling he gets every time he hangs out with Jensen; it's the feeling that anything could happen. Someone wolf whistles at them and Jensen starts to laugh. He pulls back and says, "You sure you never done this before?"

He can feel the blush on his cheeks. "No?"

"Not too shabby. But I think you could use a little more practice. Come here." and then Jensen leans in again.

*

Jared is so worked up by the kiss that he agrees to move it to a more private location. But instead of taking Jensen up on his offer, he suggests they go to his place. He figures it'll feel less intimidating, plus, he's got a wheelchair ramp already.

Getting into Jensen's car had been awkward. He'd let Jensen lift him-no small feat-up into the cab of his truck, and he'd watched with anxiety as Jensen had folded up his chair and put it in the back. It had felt a lot like being naked already, without his chair, and Jared hates feeling helpless.

It had pretty much killed the mood and now they're sitting in Jared's living room, staring at each other in silence. Jared's drinking iced tea, Jensen, water.

He pretty much can't believe that he has someone in his living room who maybe, possibly, might want to have sex with him. And not just any someone, but Jensen, who's nice and considerate and funny and Jesus, kisses like a porn star. It's so amazing that the anxiety starts to well up again and Jared's pretty sure that before anything else can happen, he's going to have a panic attack.

Jensen leans back and says, "So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that if you haven't kissed anyone before, you haven't done anything else, either. Right?"

Jared blushes furiously. His eyes feel hot and itchy. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I should have told you before, it's--"

"Jared, you have nothing to be sorry about. Being a virgin isn't a crime. Hell, if anything, you're lucky. You've been able to wait until you were ready. Not everyone can say that."

Jared snorts. "It's not so much a matter of being picky, Jen. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a hot commodity."

Jensen arches an eyebrow. "You're right, I haven't noticed that. I think you're pretty damn hot, personally."

"Yeah, right. Everybody's lining up to fuck the gimp."

"Hey," Jensen crosses over to sit on the floor next to him. "Knock that off, will ya? You run yourself down, and you don't even see how amazing you are."

Jared rolls his eyes. This is getting unbelievably uncomfortable.

"I'm serious. And you need to know," he says, shifting up onto his knees. "I'd really like to sleep with you, but I'm willing to take it slow."

"At this rate, I think glaciers are waving at me as they speed past."

Jensen laughs. "Well, I guess we'll have to fix that, then."

Jared smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

*

Making out in a wheelchair is pretty much just as uncomfortable as Jared thought it would be. There's a lot of grunting and shifting around, but not in the good way. Finally Jensen straddles Jared's lap, knees tucked on the outside of Jared's thighs, and Jared discovers what getting a hickey feels like.

He likes it.

No, like, really a lot.

Jared's achingly hard, and Jensen's ass is grinding down on him. He doesn't know how much longer he can take it.

Breathless, Jensen sits back and says, "Well, I guess that answers that."

"Huh?" Jared's too dazed to follow the plot, unless the plot involves more of Jensen's mouth sucking on his neck.

"I wondered if you felt anything...down there."

Like ice cubes down his back, the mood is broken. Jared's stratospheric levels of embarrassed. It's not like he doesn't know how babies are made, or whatever; it's not like he doesn't know what they're doing here, but for some reason, the idea of Jensen thinking about his... _privates_...it's weird, and uncomfortable.

But also, kind of sexy, in a naughty way. "Um," he says.

Jensen grazes Jared's earlobe with his teeth. "Gotta say, I'm glad. Not that this isn't fun, but. Yeah. Probably not PC of me to say it, but I'm glad you'll get to fully participate."

"Um," Jared says again, and then, "Speaking of participation, what, exactly, were you thinking of, you know, participating in?"

Jensen sits back to look him in the eye, and Jared hisses at the contact. His dick is fucking rock hard and ready to explode. "You got any requests?"

Yeah, he's got a few, but there's no way on God's green earth he's going to name them. Instead he shrugs, tucking his head into Jensen's chest. He lets his hands roam from Jensen's hips up his back and down again. His fingers tuck into the waistband of Jensen's jeans. "You got any recommendations?"

Jensen gives a low and throaty chuckle, sliding off Jared's lap. "One or two. Let's move this to the bed."

"Are you sure? I mean, is this moving too fast? We just kissed this afternoon."

"We can slow it down if you want to," Jensen says. "I don't want to pressure you, but from my perspective, I've been dying to get you in bed for the last eight months. So, on balance, it's not rushing things. Unless you think it is?"

Jared remembers glaciers, and grins. "Definitely not too fast."

"Awesome," says Jensen, and follows him into thE bedroom.

*

All of the times Jared's imagined this, he'd always skipped over the undressing part. In his fantasies, he just magically appeared in bed, already naked and spread out. He remembers why as Jensen watches him.

Jensen's eyes never leave him as Jared parks the chair next to the bed and levers himself up, holding on to the rail. He tries to look smooth, but it's pretty much the unsexiest thing, ever. In bed, he props himself up against the pillows. Jensen's still looking at him. "What?" he says, discomfited by the attention.

"Just," he says. "You're really sexy, you know that?"

Jared blushes. And then he gets irritated. "You know you don't have to lie, right? I'm totally going to sleep with you anyway."

"What?" Jensen sits down next to him and runs a hand down Jared's arm. "You think I'm lying? Jared," he says, and pushes at a sleeve. "You're beautiful. I love watching your muscles work. Your shoulders." He runs a hand along Jared's collarbone. "Bet you could bench press me without breaking a sweat." Jensen leans in and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Jared's neck. "Been dying to see you naked for a while now."

Jared hisses a breath. He clutches at Jensen's hair, keeping him pressed up against him, and a moan escapes his lips. He doesn't get it, and maybe he never will, what Jensen sees in him. But he should probably stop fighting it. Especially if it leads to actually having sex. "I think I can make that happen."

"Yeah?" The word tickles, breathed against Jared's neck."

"Yeah."

Jensen leans back, grinning like sex personified, and stands up. He grabs the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. When he's shirtless, he says, "Your turn."

His eyes roam over Jensen's skin, his toned muscles, taut skin. Jared can see Jensen's breathing quicken and a flush starting to spread from his neck down his chest. For as nervous as he is, Jared hadn't considered that maybe Jensen's nervous, too. It helps get him out of his head enough to sit up and tug his own shirt off. He leans back again and spreads his arms, trying to be okay with being looked at.

"Gorgeous," Jensen whispers, and he's unbuckling his belt, shucking his jeans down. Jared's achingly hard, has been for hours. When Jensen's naked, finally, Jared raises a hand and Jensen takes it. Jared's drinking in the sight of Jensen, his hard cock, dripping a little from the tip. Jared pulls and Jensen goes down, straddling Jared's thighs. He smiles. "Hi," he says.

"Hi." Jared's answering smile feels giddy and shy at the same time. Jensen is warm, pressed flush against him. He places a hand tentatively along Jensen's hip, smoothes the other one down Jensen's back. Jensen's erection is insistent, pressing up against Jared's belly.

"You can touch me, Jared." Jensen's eyes are hooded and lazy. His mouth is open, looks kissable. Jared leans up and crushes their mouths together. Jensen makes a broken sound and Jared feels his tongue sliding past his own. He nips at Jensen's bottom lip and is rewarded with a jerk of Jensen's hips. He does it again and Jensen's grinding in his lap. Jared's going to come in his pants in about a half-second.

But he doesn't want to stop. He loves watching Jensen's reactions. He slides a hand in between them and touches Jensen's dick. Jensen rolls his hips up into Jared's hand and his head tilts back, like he's offering himself. Jared feels bold and turned on and a little bit terrified as he closes his fingers around Jensen's cock. It's warm, warmer than the rest of Jensen's skin and heavier in his palm than he'd expected it to be. He trails his thumb up the shaft to the tip, gathering precome, and smoothes it back down again. Jensen's holding on to his shoulders now, head back and eyes closed. He hums a sound and Jared gets bolder, wrapping Jensen's dick in his hand and stroking. Jensen's bucking up into his hand, breath coming heavy and slow. He's starting to sweat, looking down his body at what Jared's hand is doing.

"Fuck, yeah...Jay," he says, and it devolves into another moan. "Like that. Grip it harder, I won't break."

The throatiness in Jensen's words, the sight of him riding Jared's lap, the feel of him rubbing against Jared's cock, still hard and trapped in his pants, brings Jared so close to the edge. He shuts his eyes, wills himself to bring it down a notch. He hisses through his teeth and Jensen's looking at him, hips slowing down. "Jay?"

"Hn."

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah," Jared takes a deep breath. "I just. I'm really close. Don't want to come in my pants."

Jensen shivers in his lap and says, "Fuck, you're so fucking hot, you know that? Here, come on, let's get these off you." And he's lifting up.

Jared gasps when Jensen's fingers touch his abdomen, curling under to unbuckle his belt. He's tugging Jared's pants down and off Jared's legs, and Jared's almost completely not embarrassed. He's too turned on to be ashamed of Jensen having to do it for him.

But then it's time for Jared to lose his underwear, and these he does himself. This is the last barrier. Jensen's really going to see him naked, and this is really, actually, finally going to happen. Clenching his jaw against his anxieties, Jared shifts himself up on the weight of one arm and pulls his underwear down to his knees. He leans over and yanks them the rest of the way off and Jensen's been watching him the whole time, hand moving lazily on his own dick.

In slow motion, Jared looks up to catch Jensen's eyes and Jensen moves closer, bending to put a kiss on Jared's left knee, then his right. His hands are splayed flat along Jared's thighs, and Jared can't feel them, but they look sexy as hell. He places a kiss at the tip of Jared's cockhead, and Jared bucks up. "Shit," he says. Jensen glances up with an evil grin. He does it again, kissing Jared's dick and then he licks a stripe up the shaft. The back of Jared's head hits the wall. When Jensen takes him into his mouth, Jared makes noises like he's dying, twisting his hands in Jensen's hair. It feels amazing.

Jared's jacked off into his hand, into lotion, jello, a fleshlight, his underwear and once-a particularly memorable evening-mashed potatoes. But nothing has ever felt like this does. Jensen's tongue is slick, soft and hard at the same time, and so warm. Alive. Insistent. Jensen's sucking on him and using his hands at the same time, wrapping around his cock, massaging Jared's balls, and Jared can't hold out, he's been wound up too long, and it's _Jensen's mouth_ and he says, "Fuck-- Jensen, I'm-"

Jensen pulls off long enough to say, "Yeah, Jay, do it." And then he's sinking back down on Jared's cock and that's it. Jared loses it, coming hard, feeling Jensen working to swallow it all. "Fuck..." He's groaning as the orgasm is ripped out of him. His lungs are on fire, and Jensen keeps taking it, moaning around Jared's dick, a little come leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

Some time later, Jared opens his eyes. Jensen's placing kisses along the tops of his thighs. Jared cards a hand through Jensen's hair, and Jensen smiles, looking fucked out and blissful himself. "Thank you," Jared says.

"My pleasure," says Jensen, and he crawls back up until he's sitting next to Jared. He's still hard, Jared can't help but notice.

"Can I, um...help you out?" No longer in the throes of lust, Jared finds his natural shyness is coming back in full force. Jensen doesn't seem to mind, because he shifts closer, rolling up on one hip, his erection poking Jared's leg.

"You don't have to," he says. But Jared wants to. He wants to know what it feels like to make someone come. He takes Jensen in hand, shimmying over so that Jensen's resting against his shoulder, one leg bent up at the knee. As he tightens his grip, Jensen buries his head in Jared's neck, making these tiny little sounds and Jared's dick is, impossibly, starting to wake up again.

It's like jacking off in a mirror, he's doing it with the wrong hand, and coming at it from the wrong angle, but the basic mechanics are just the same. Jensen likes it rougher than he does, but just as fast. For all that Jared's completely intimidated by the act of touching Jensen's body, Jensen's really into it, and the sounds he's making lets Jared know that at least he's not doing it wrong. He brings his free arm up around Jensen's shoulders, keeping a tight hold, and he jacks Jensen off, listening to the grunts and pants Jensen can't seem to hold back. Jensen's clawing at Jared's chest, sweat beading along his brow and he tenses up, biting a little bit too hard at Jared's neck, toes curling into the sheets as he says, "Jay, fuck-" and comes all over Jared's hand.

Afterward, both of them sticky and spent, Jensen's lying on his chest, Jared starts to laugh.

Jensen looks up, says, "What?"

Ebullient, Jared shakes his head. "No, nothing, just. I got laid."

Jensen smirks at him and drops his head back down, running light fingers over Jared's chest. "Yeah you did," he says. "How's it feel to pop your cherry?"

"Fucking amazing," says Jared, and then, in a quieter tone, "thank you."

"Mm. Thank you, too," Jensen says, and Jared can hear the sleep in his voice. A nap sounds like an excellent idea.

As he's drifting off, a crazy thought wakes him up, and he says it before he thinks. "It's maybe too late to ask this, but, uh, you don't have like, some kind of paraplegic fetish or something, do you?"

Jensen shifts, throwing a leg over both of Jared's. He's fast asleep now. The idea is crazy, Jared tells himself. Jensen's just a nice guy, who doesn't care if Jared's legs work. It's not like he'd intentionally get a job working around people with disabilities, just so he could fulfill some depraved fantasy and prey on a weak population.

Right?

* * *


End file.
